


i'll take your heart with such little commotion

by battour



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Agent AU, Bullying, Dubious Consent, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Masochism, Phantom Thief AU, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, eichi being an asshole as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/pseuds/battour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I thought you might say something like that. However, I’m confident my methods will change that tone of yours soon enough.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll take your heart with such little commotion

**Author's Note:**

> so how about that new eichi card
> 
> i wrote this in like two hours with only a slight break so it's not great but whatever take it

The chair lets out a groaning screech of protest as Eichi slides it across the floor to take a seat in front of his freshly acquired catch, looking him over as if he’s viewing a piece of meat without bothering to pretend otherwise. It’s no secret that he’s been hopelessly entranced with the phantom thief known previously by nothing but various code names since the first time the case files reached his desk.

Hibiki Wataru, the most formidable (and beautiful) opponent he’s faced yet. A flamboyant, yet by some miracle slippery criminal known for targeting valuable works of art. For months, he’s always managed to slide out of Eichi’s grip at every confrontation, but now he’s here in front of him. More than just a little disheveled, on his knees, and with his arms and ankles securely bound.

Even so, Eichi wouldn’t be surprised if he somehow managed to vanish in a swirl of feathers yet again.

“I suppose you’re frustrated, being restrained.” Every bit as pleased as a cat who caught its prey, Eichi leans in close to take the very tip of his chin between his thumb and index finger. “Take comfort in the fact that I have every intention to take my time with interrogating you. You are, after all, the only criminal who’s ever eluded my unit for this long.”

“Oh?” The questioning tone in Wataru’s voice as he shifts and attempts to ease his discomfort is on the cheeky side, but he can’t help but find it endearing. “I am terribly flattered! However, I must say flattery is unlikely to loosen my lips…”

Eichi makes a thoughtful noise, pulling his gun out of its holster.

“I thought you might say something like that. However, I’m confident my methods will change that tone of yours soon enough.”

Tugging off his glove with his teeth, he lets his free hand tangle in that long hair, and then he pulls _hard_ to expose the (now exceptionally vulnerable) throat of the rumored, infamous Hibiki Wataru. Slowly, Eichi slides the gun’s barrel up along his throat, tracing the outline of his Adam’s apple and jaw before coming to rest at those plush lips. He prods at them once, twice, his smile sickeningly sweet.

“Your choices have been laid out for you, Hibiki Wataru.”

“Have they truly?” His eyes meet Eichi’s, and it’s pleasing to see that the rebelliousness in them doesn’t appear to be going anywhere. “I would consider—”

Smiling still, Eichi doesn’t let him finish that sentence before he promptly forces the gun into that ever so tempting mouth.

He pushes in deeper, far past Wataru’s lips, enough so that his still gloved fingers slide inside. The barrel hits the back of his throat, prompting a gagging noise, but Eichi doesn’t let up or give him time to adjust. No, he starts pumping his hand back and forth, deliberately pushing so hard Wataru keeps gagging on it until he’s finally able to relax his throat around the cool metal.

“They are. I’d advise you to be obedient, then I might be willing to go easier on you.”

It’s a lie, and they both know it, but the flush spreading across Wataru’s face and the way his eyes start to glaze over speak where he can’t do so himself. Eichi is only slightly surprised when he lets his foot press down between Wataru’s legs and feels something hard, but the discovery seems to make something in him snap. He grinds his heel into that half-formed erection, spurred on by the high-pitched whines that reach his ears.

He’s wanted this more than anything else he’s ever wanted before.

“Actually, I lied,” he says, and pulls the trigger.

_Click._

The sheer ecstasy from seeing someone who started out composed, then began crumbling in his hands momentarily frozen in terror can’t be compared to anything else. No, rather, seeing a man he’s coveted so much brought to a moment of tense, instinctual fear, only to release a hoarse groan around the barrel of his gun is what can’t be compared to anything else. A fresh trail of drool trickles down Wataru’s chin, and he screws his eyes shut tight, trembling and writhing in a way that speaks volumes of how he feels.

He doesn’t bother to try and conceal his own orgasm, shivering openly and scraping the soles of his shoes against the floor as that familiar warmth spreads inside his pants. Eichi’s arms both drop down to his sides, and his gun slips out from between Wataru’s lips with a wet _pop_ , pulling with it thin strings of his saliva.

Breathing heavily, he leans forward again to kiss him hard and deep, without any regard for Wataru’s attempt to suck in air now that his throat isn’t clogged with metal and fingers.

“… I’d never let go so easily now that I’ve finally caught you,” Eichi whispers when he pulls back just enough to speak against Wataru’s slightly swollen lips.


End file.
